Soul Mate
by mahagonymidnight4045
Summary: "Some people don't meet their soul mate until they're adults. I'm so lucky to have met mine a the ripe age of two, I remember it clear as day."


I like to think I knew you were the one when you were born.

I was two, I remember it clear as day. It was about ten in the morning and mom came in screaming about how you were being born at the very second and how we had to go.

When you finally born ten hours later I fell in love with you immediately. You were so small, so perfect and beautiful. I know what you're thinking, you're two, and how can you possibly think that about me? I don't know how, but I did. I knew I would love you until the end of time and that was all there was to it.

When you were 5 I got this crazy idea in my head that I should be mean to you because that would prove to you that I liked you. Worst idea I ever had. You ignored me for a whole year after I flushed your pet goldfish down the toilet and it was the worst year of my life.

When you were 13 your mom died and your dad left. You were devastated and I was your shoulder to cry on. Jasper, your 25 year old brother, came to town with his wife Alice and took care of you and you never cried about your dad again because Jasper had filled that position.

When you were 15 you got your first boyfriend and I punched him in the face when he tried to feel you up. You didn't speak to me for a month. I showed up on your doorstep with daisies, your favorite flower, and begged you to forgive me. You started ranting on and on and on about how I was disrespectful and how I had no right and I kissed you. Right in the middle of your sentence I kissed you. You were shocked to say the least but I was shocked when you smirked and said "It's about time."

When you were 23 you broke up with me and moved to New York. I was devastated and heartbroken. I waited a year to make sure you weren't coming back and moved on with a nice girl named Kate. She fell in love with me and I proposed. My mom told you about our engagement and the next day you were on a plane to come tell me what a mistake I was making and that you still loved me. I broke things off with Kate the next day.

When you were 25 I proposed to you in a field of daisies with my grandmother's ring. You cried and said yes through your beautiful mess of tears. Six months later we were married. Five months after that you discovered you were pregnant and we were finally starting that family I knew we'd always have.

When you were 27 you had out beautiful daughter Lillian Esme Cullen after both of our mothers. She had your blonde hair and my dimples. She was perfect just like you were when you were born.

When you were 34 we had our second child. Masen Drew Cullen. He had my hair and your eyes and our little family was complete.

When you were 43 we sent Lilly off to college and you cried for three days. I reminded you that she wasn't far and we still had seven years before Masen left. That made you cry even harder and you didn't talk to me for a week.

When you were 52 Lilly got married. You cried as I walked her down the aisle and our little family shrunk to three.

When you were 55 my mom got sick. She died three months later.

When you were 61 Masen got married and we shrunk back down to two. You cried for the loss of our two children and I reminded you they weren't far and we still had each other. That made you smile and you didn't ignore me.

When you were 75 I had a stroke. You made me promise I wouldn't leave you because you couldn't be alone. I promised and within a week I was back to my old self.

Now here you are 80 and radiating as much beauty as the day you were born. I'm sick like my mother and I know I only have a little time left so I sit here writing you this letter. Rosalie, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and don't hurry to get to me. Take your time because you still have so much life left in you. I love you.

Some people don't meet their soul mate until they're adults. I'm so lucky to have met mine at the ripe age of two, I remember it clear as day.

Emmett Cullen


End file.
